1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a computer system and method thereof for scalable data processing; particularly, the present disclosure relates to a computer system and method thereof for processing video data from remote device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, computing systems may remotely control another computing device by communicably connecting to the remote computing device. Typically, the remote computing device generates video output which the computer system can receive and display for users. This video output by the remote computing device is typically encoded in the remote computing device's native resolution and transmitted to the computing system that is remotely controlling the remote computing device.
As illustrated in FIG. 1 of a typical computing system 20, the computing system 20 is connected to a display 10 and can connect to a remote computing device 40 via internet 30. The remote computing device 40 typically generates a video output that can be received by the computing system 20 and displayed on the display 10. In this manner, users can control and manage the remote device 40 through the computing system 20. As technology has progressed, demand for higher video resolutions has made it necessary for users to replace their original computing system 20 in order to support the higher resolution videos generated by newer versions of remote devices 40. However, for large corporations, this would mean that large quantities of computing systems 20 would need to be replaced, wherein the old computing systems 20 would either be thrown out as waste or stockpiled in storage to gather dust.
Therefore, there is a need to make better use of these old hardware platforms such that their hardware limitations may be overcome and still be applicable for use with current remote devices for video displaying.